


deadroses

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Angst, M/M, SuperM - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, i cried a little, idk why i wrote this, lumark, markhei, nct - Freeform, poor yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: mark and lucas are deeply in love... or are they?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	deadroses

bang. bang. ba-

"jesus fuck, lucas." mark said, forcing the door open after hearing loud banging coming from lucas.

"why didn't you answer the first time?" lucas asked. he sounded quite angry.

mark rolled his eyes and looked back at lucas. "i was taking a nap... and where are your keys anyways?"

"forgot them."

mark scoffed and shook his head as an answer, he went back to their room, leaving lucas alone.

"hey. what's your problem?" no answer.

"mark! why do you keep ignoring me?!" now he was following mark into their room.

"we've been growing distant, haven't you noticed? it seems like you've been so busy." mark replied. he was sitting on their bed, looking up at the taller male. his eyes looked a bit hurt.

lucas was taken aback by mark's response. sure, they weren't talking as much but were they growing distant?

"distant? mark, i'm afraid i don't get what you mean."

"we haven't been talking, we haven't been intimate, all we do is just have small talk and get angry at each other for the smallest things. i don't feel like i'm at place anymore." mark was now choking on his tears. lucas looked at him with pure shock.

"mark, you know i don't have time anymore. fuck, my boss is being such an asshole!" his tone changed. "i'm trying mark, i am. and i'm sorry for that but fuck, i feel like i'm losing control over my own life."

"lucas, please. i've been telling you to quit that job for months now... ever since you told me what your boss has been doing." lucas was looking at his boyfriend who was straight up sobbing.

"mark, it isn't that easy. i wish it was. but... what's making you say these things?" he started to come closer to mark so he could comfort him, but immediately got pushed away. mark told him something but made his heart drop.

"...i don't think i love you anymore."

"wh-what?" it was now lucas' turn to feel his eyes sting, tears threatening to fall.

"mark... i risked to be with you. you already know my relationship with my family... i-i promised to keep you happy, i don't wanna lose you." he was now living in his worse fear. tears were now falling, voice cracks were heard.

lucas was sitting on the floor in front of mark, who was on their bed, his hand had a tight grip on mark's.

"yukhei, i don't think i can do this anymore." lucas immediately looked up at mark.

"i'm so sorry. but i think we should end it." this hurt mark to say. it may seem like he's saying this with no problem but he's just like a mess as lucas. tears wouldn't stop falling.

the taller male got closer to the smaller, basically now clinging onto his upper body, almost like a baby koala with their mother.

"i don't wanna be in a relationship where everything is unpredictable in a negative way. i'm scared just like how you are. i'm scared you might change if we stay together due to our pointless fights, or our frustration go as far as blaming it on each other."

lucas shook his head in disbelief. "mark, is my love not enough for you? i-is it the way i'm expressing my love? i don't want to end it here. he felt like his brain was about to explode. what did he do wrong?

"i-i don't know... but please respect my decision." mark replied.

"yukhei... if you truly love me... please let me go or maybe even try to."

there was a bit of silence, making mark worried about what lucas was gonna say next. but his sobbing calmed down a little, his body stopped shaking but there were a bit of sniffles, but it was much better than before.

"...i'll respect your decision. if that's what makes you happy... i'll do it."

mark broke down into tears, meanwhile, lucas wanted to cry. he didn't want to let go of mark just yet, but making mark happy was his 1st priority.

"mark... just don't forget i love you... please?"

[twitter](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> i felt a little angsty today and missed lumark soo... yeah


End file.
